It is known to provide electronic labels on the front edges of shelves in grocery stores to replace traditional paper labels for the purpose of conveying pricing-information to a perspective customer. The electronic labels can include a microprocessor that is connected to control a display on a display panel on the electronic label. The electronic labels can include capacitor plates that are positioned in close, non-contact relation with a conductor that extends along the edge of the shelf and is connected through a data distribution network to a central data transmission source. The existing systems allow pricing information on the shelves to be readily modified from a central control station that may be located in an office in the store. Existing electronic labels are adapted to be mounted in association with goods, objects, etc . . . placed on the shelves to convey pricing information about the goods, objects, etc, but do not provide a means for drawing attention of consumers to the actual products themselves. Such shelf-mounted labels also can convey information only when they are in position on the shelves.
With advances in electronic display technology, it would be desirable to provide on-package electronic promotional information. Such on-package electronic displays could display varied sensory output powered by the package itself. Because of the variations in package distribution and shelf storage times common in retail consumer package goods, the costs associated with providing the necessary power and control electronics in each package where an active on-package promotion is desired could make the use of such active promotions impractical. Accordingly, a system for coupling on-package electronic displays to remote power would be highly desirable for powering the displays while the packages are positioned to attract the attention of consumers with the electronic displays.